Quand les pensés se rejoignent
by Audragon
Summary: Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait à quoi celui qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait vraiment. Un combat leur a appris...


Ohayou mina,

C'est Audragon qui vous parle pour vous faire part d'une chose importante.

Commençons par le commencement. Ayant enfin récupéré une connexion internet normal aujourd'hui je me suis empressé de me trouver de nouvelles lectures. Et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose en cherchant: je n'avais jamais lu de fic d'un de mes manga préféré qui fait parti de mon top trois: Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.

Ceux qui me connaissent sont au courant mais pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis une Yaoiste convaincu. Alors tout naturellement, j'ai voulu une fic de Reborn avec mon couple préférer dans ce manga: Tsuna x Xanxus. Je cherche et la surprise: six petits résultats, pas grand-chose quoi.

Mes cher amis auteurs, il y a vraiment du boulot avec ce couple. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y a pas plus de textes sur eux. Pourtant y a de quoi bosser. Et y sont mignons, y a plein de possibilités avec eux. Pour moi, quand je regarde ce manga avec mes yeux d'auteur de fanfic c'est forcément Tsuna x Xanxus et pourtant ça n'a pas l'air d'inspirer beaucoup mes collègues.

Aussi j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit one shot qui m'est tout de suite venu en tête. J'ai aussi pris la décision d'imaginer prochainement une fic sur eux qui, à l'image de mes deux premières (de Full metal alchemist), comportera je pense pas mal de chapitres.

J'espère vous faire prendre goût à ce couple que j'adore, j'adore, j'adore.

Donc je commence par signaler que Katekyoshi hitman reborn et l'œuvre d'Akira Amano.

Ensuite, je vous dis bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews à la fin, je suis ouverte à toute les critiques (si c'est constructif bien sur).

XXXXXXXXXX

One shot: Quand les pensés se rejoignent 

« Avant ce jour, je pensais que tu n'était qu'une brute assoiffée de pouvoir. Un homme sans cœur. Une personne aimant exercer son pouvoir sur les autres, se fichant de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Je croyais que tu voulais régner par la force pour obtenir tout ce que tu voulais. Et je pensais que ce que tu voulais n'était rien d'autre que des biens matériel et l'impression d'avoir satisfait ton orgueil. Je croyais que tu voulais commander pour écraser les autres et pour satisfaire ta soif de violence. J'avais peur de toi, ou plutôt de l'atmosphère qui t'entourais et que je ne comprenais pas »

_« Avant ce jour, je pensais que tu n'était qu'un insecte sans envergure. Un gamin sans courage. Un enfant fuyant les problèmes pour ce conforter dans une vie confortable, se cachant derrière ce qu'il appel ses amis. Je pensais que tu te fichais du pouvoir ne comprenant pas son utilité. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un fuyard lâche et peureux. Tu me donnais l'impression de ne rien attendre de la vie n'ayant même pas l'orgueil de te reconnaitre toi-même, pitoyable. J'avais peur de toi et de ce comportement que je ne comprenais pas. »_

« Mais ce jour là, mon regard sur toi a changé… »

_« Mais ce jour là, j'ai vu autre chose chez toi… »_

« Je t'ai découvert le jour ou nous nous somme battu. »

_« Je ne t'ai vraiment vu que lorsque nous nous somme battu. »_

« Pendant ces minutes, ces longues minutes où ton corps, tes gestes, tes expressions et tes yeux s'efforçaient de montrer ce que tu tentais de cacher avec tes attitudes, tes réactions et tes paroles. »

_« En ces instants où j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il y avait derrière cette façade que tu arborais sans savoir toi-même ce qu'il y avait derrière. »_

« Ta violence, ta fureur, ta colère, ta haine, ta hargne… »

_« Ta faiblesse, ta lâcheté, ton impuissance, ta vulnérabilité, ta naïveté… »_

« N'étaient que le bouclier. »

« _N'étaient qu'illusion. »_

« Un bouclier pour te protéger. »

_« Des illusions pour te préserver. »_

« Un rempart pour défendre ton cœur meurtris, aussi bien de tes sentiments que de ceux des autres. »

_« Une brume pour cacher ce que tu es, à tes yeux et à ceux des autres. »_

« Ton âme blessée par des choses que tu ne comprenais pas, par des gens qui ne te méritaient pas. »

_« Ton esprit entravé par une peur solitaire, par des gens qui n'ont pas su te voir comme tu es. »_

« Tu es distant, froid, violent. Tu es ainsi parce que tu as peur de ce que les autres pourraient te faire. Parce que personne n'a jamais prit le temps de t'apprendre autre chose qu'une violente solitude. »

_« Tu es hésitant, timide, faible. Tout cela parce que tu n'a pas confiance en toi. Parce que personne ne t'a jamais montré autre chose que cette solitude distante. »_

« Mais ce que j'ai entendu venant de toi ce jour là, n'était ni cruauté ni violence… »

_« Toutefois, mes oreilles n'ont pas entendus une voix faible et naïve ce jour là… »_

« Ce que j'ai perçus n'était autre qu'un cri désespéré… »

_« Ce que j'ai discerné ressemblait plus à une supplique pleine de désespoir… »_

« Ton cœur hurlait: regardez-moi! »

_« Ton âme pleurait: regardez-moi. »_

« Tout ce dont tu avais besoin n'était qu'un peu de sollicitude. »

_« La seul chose que tu réclamait n'était que de l'attention. »_

« Tu voulais juste que l'on te regarde vraiment pour que l'on découvre ce que tu es. Ce qu'il y a derrière le bouclier. Pour qu'enfin, on te reconnaisse.»

_« Tu aurais juste voulut que l'on te regarde mieux pour voir ce que le brouillard dissimilait. Pour qu'enfin, on te reconnaisse. »_

« Tu attendais aussi de la douceur pour que l'on te dise que tu n'était pas méchant ou indésirable. »

_« Tu réclamais de la délicatesse pour qu'on te dise que tu n'était pas faible ou inutile. »_

« Tu avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de briser ce bouclier. »

_« Tu avait besoin d'une personne pour balayer les illusions. »_

« Et puis, je t'ai battu. »

_« Et puis, tu m'as battu. »_

« Ma force a fissurée le bouclier. »

_« Ma faiblesse a commencée a effacée les illusion. »_

« Et je t'ai vu. »

_« Et je t'ai vu. »_

« À ce moment je t'ai découvert. J'ai compris. Et mon cœur s'est emballé. »

_« Alors je t'ai remarqué. J'ai saisi. Et mon cœur s'est emballé. »_

« Tu n'était pas cruel, froid et violent. Tu étais fort et perdu. Tu avais besoin que l'on s'occupe de toi. Que l'on t'apprenne la douceur et l'affection. »

_« Tu n'était pas faible, inutile et lâche. Tu étais fort et perdu. Il fallait que quelqu'un te prouve ta valeur. Et qu'il s'occupe de toi, te protège. »_

« J'ai alors décidé d'être cette personne parce que… »

_« Je veux être cette personne parce que… »_

« Ce jour là… »

_« Ce jour là… »_

« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

_« Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »_

« Le combat s'est terminé et nous avons été séparé malgré nous. Et depuis, à chaque fois que nous nous somme vu, c'était de loin. J'étais incapable de t'approcher, quoi que je tente; trop souvent emporté dans un combat que je n'avais pas voulut, trop souvent entravé par les autres. »

_« Depuis ce jour, j'ai été incapable de me rendre jusqu'à toi, toujours happé par les bataille et les autres. »_

« Tu as gardé cette attitude froide et méprisante avec moi mais tes yeux n'étaient pourtant plus les mêmes sans que je puisse mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé. Mais leurs reflets m'encourageaient et j'étais déterminé. »

_« Tu es resté peureux à mon égard, mais ton regard ne l'exprimait pas. Il exprimait autre chose d'inconnu qui renforçait ma volonté d'être à tes côtés. »_

« J'avais envie de te guérir de tes souffrances. »

_« Je voulais te protéger. »_

« Quelques années on passés mais mon amour ne s'est pas fané. Il se faisait pressant et brûlant. »

_« Le temps a filé mais il n'a fait que renforcer mon amour. Il était vivace et hurlant. »_

« Et aujourd'hui… »

_« Aujourd'hui… »_

« Tu étais là. Devant moi. »

_« Juste en face de moi. À quelques pas. »_

« Nous étions seul et je prenais le temps de te détailler. Tu étais grand et magnifiquement musclé. Ton teint caramel s'alliait parfaitement à tes cheveux ébènes des quels pendaient toujours ces curieux ornements qui ajoutaient à ton charme. Tes yeux écarlates qui autrefois me faisaient peur, me fascinaient maintenant. Tes cicatrices témoignaient des épreuves que tu avais passé. Ta silhouette était mise en valeur par le costume dont la veste était juste posée sur tes épaules. Ta cravate lâche, laissait ta chemise s'ouvrir pour me dévoiler le haut de ton torse. À ta ceinture pendaient tes armes mais plus jamais tu ne les dirigerais contre moi, je le savais. Alors que je retournais vers ton visage, je me disais que tu étais beau. »

_« Tu était juste là et personne ne viendrait nous embêter. Mes yeux te scrutèrent d'eux même. Ta silhouette frêle habillée d'un costume parfaitement porté, avait pris quelques centimètres depuis ce jour mais je te dépassais encore d'une tête. Tu avais toujours ce côté fragile. Tes cheveux brun avaient légèrement poussés couvrant ta nuque mais ils gardaient cette aspect sauvage et indomptable que j'appréciais. Tes doux yeux noisettes n'apaisaient alors qu'ils m'exaspéraient la première fois que je t'avais vu sans vraiment te voir. »_

« Nous étions dans l'une des nombreuse pièce de l'un des manoir Vongola, en Italie. »

_« La pièce était classiquement et richement décorée comme s'était souvent le cas dans nos demeure. Tu étais debout, devant un bureau de bois massif, installé au bout d'un tapis de velours rouge, devant de grandes fenêtres voilées de fins rideaux. Ils empêchaient quiconque de nous voir mais autorisaient le passage de la lumière. »_

« Mes yeux se plongeaient dans les tiens. Tu gardais encore cette expression neutre et impassible mais j'arrivais désormais à lire à travers. Et ce que je voyais m'intriguait. »

_« Ton sourire me rendait heureux alors que je ne l'avais jamais été. Dans ton regard je revoyais ce petit quelque chose qui, sans savoir ce que s'était, me réchauffait. »_

« Je me perdais dans tes yeux qui m'avaient autrefois révélés qui tu étais. Mon cœur s'accélérait et je ne pouvais empêcher un sourire de venir habiller mes lèvres. »

_« L'expression que tu affichais en me regardant me donnait un frisson. Douce sensation. Et je ne réfléchissais plus, j'en étais incapable. Il n'y avait plus que toi. »_

« Je voyais ton visage s'adoucir provoquant une vague de chaleur dans mon corps. »

_« Je perdais pied, aussi, mon instinct et mes envies reprenaient le dessus. »_

« Je te voyais t'avancer à pas lent vers moi sans que nous nous quittions des yeux. Et je priais pour que tu accélère, incapable d'avancer à mon tour. »

_« Après ce qui me parut des heures, j'avais enfin réussit à faire ce dont j'avais été incapable depuis ce jour. J'étais près de toi, à quelques centimètre à peine. Et je te regardais. »_

« J'avais relevé le visage pour observer ce mince sourire que je n'avais jamais vu. Et ces yeux tendres. Nos vêtements se frôlaient mais ni toi ni moi ne bougions. »

_« Cet instant semblait irréel. J'avais peur que tu t'évapore, que tu disparaisses. »_

« Tu était venu à moi et à mon tour je laissais mon corps agir à sa guise. Me dressant sur la pointe de mes pieds, je rapprochais doucement mon visage du tiens, observant ta réaction. Mais tu ne te défilas pas. Je déposais mes mains sur tes épaules pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Et enfin, après tout ce temps à en rêver, mes lèvres se posaient sur les tiennes, douces et chaudes. »

_« Ce contact si agréable me confirmait que tu étais bien là. Tu pressais doucement tes lèvres sur les miennes, les yeux clos. Un baiser si agréable, si tendre. Tu étais beau alors que tes joues rougissaient doucement. Je commençais à avoir chaud. Tu étais là. Mon esprit reprenait alors un semblant de raison. »_

« Je sentait tes bras se refermer dans mon dos. Tu m'attirais contre toi, collant nos corps l'un à l'autre dans ce contact que j'avais cru utopique. Je passais mes bras derrière ton cou, sentant une main dans mes cheveux. »

_« Te serrer dans mes bras dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu espérer. Je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles choses. J'en voulais plus. Je ne voulais plus te voir ailleurs que dans mes bras avec lesquels je te protégerais. »_

« Je sentis rapidement ta langue caresser mes lèvres me donnant un incroyable frisson. J'esquissais un sourire alors que je t'accordais ce que tu demandais. Je te donnerais tout l'amour que tu n'as jamais eu. »

_« Nos langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre voulant tous découvrir de son homologue. Tes mains dans mon cou me faisaient frémir de plaisir. Je n'avais plus que ton image en tête et je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. Je voulais te sentir avec moi. »_

« C'était presque avec désespoir que nous nous séparions, à bout de souffle. Mais ni toi ni moi n'en avions eu assez, alors rapidement nos bouches et nos langues se rencontraient de nouveau. Il y avait bien plus de fougue et de passion dans ce baiser. Mes mains se baladaient dans tes cheveux doux et soyeux alors que tu m'emprisonnais toujours plus dans tes bras. L'un deux derrière mes rein alors que ton autre main s'attardait dans ma nuque. »

_« Alors que nôtre baiser prenait fin, je venais plaquer mon front au tien contemplant ton visage rougit et souriant avec bonheur. »_

« Tu me paraissais encore plus beau à cet instant avec cette expression heureuse et détendu que je ne t'avais jamais vu. Mais je comptais bien la laisser s'installer sur tes traits. Je savais que les sentiments devaient être quelque chose de difficile a exprimer pour toi aussi je pris le parti de parler le premier. Aucune parole valant la peine d'être retenue, n'avait été échangée entre nous depuis ce jour. Et les dernière minutes ne faisaient pas exceptions. Tout c'était fait dans le silence le plus total. Du moins en apparence puisque j'avais l'impression que nos pensés s'étaient rejointes, communiquant par regard. Mes une parole devait-être dite, il fallait que je te le dise. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. »

- Je t'aime Xanxus, murmurais-je avec un sourire alors que nos fronts ne s'étaient pas quittés.

_« À ces mots que je n'avais jamais entendus avec tant de sincérité, mon cœur rata un battement. Mon nez vint effleurer le tiens alors que je réalisais, qu'à toi, je pouvais dire ces mots qui ne m'avait jamais traversés l'esprit pour une autre personne que toi. »_

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tsuna.

Fin!

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plus moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'adore ce couple. Oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review hein! (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau plein d'espoir). J'accepte toutes les critiques (si c'est constructif).

À plus, très cher lecteur!

Audragon.


End file.
